Same Side of the Coin
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: “Two sides of the same coin” is a cliché used a lot nowadays…but what about the same side of the coin? Naruto finds out what it means when he meets someone exactly like him… Naru/Yuu


The Same Side of the Coin

Dragon and Sword Master: Please don't take this off...I want to keep it on the site for SilverFang88. He requested a songfic with Naruto/Yugito and I delivered it. This is just a little something to tie you over until my papers from the prison I call school is taken care of. It shouldn't be that hard...I hope. Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

_How did I get myself into this mess again…_ a female thought to herself as she dodged a sword slash, parrying a kick with a block of her own, and stepping back from the opponent's swing, only to get nailed in the back. This caused the girl to lurch forward, and with the momentum, did a forward roll and stood up, rising with an uppercut to the jaw.

Catching her breath, her victims were also catching their own breaths. "Come on Yugito-san. Why did you leave the village without direct orders to do so?" one of the elite shinobi from Kumogakure asked her, waiting for an answer.

"The Raikage doesn't care about the cast-away jinchuuriki. All he cares about is his brother. Otherwise, he would have given me the same treatment and isolate myself from the rest of you worthless people…," she said before being interrupted with a simple question of what she meant. "You don't think I hear them? The names, the accusations, sex-kitten, demon slut, kunoichi whore among others…I'm sick of them all." Yugito finished explaining, letting some of her youki flare up, lengthening her fingernails into claws.

_I'm sick of the perverts trying to rape me. I wish there was someone…someone to be my knight in shining armor_. She thought to herself before getting ready to battle again, no more time for talking and all the time for action. The four elite sent to capture the runaway kunoichi sighed before quickly using handseals before stopping in the dog formation and before she could do anything, a shout of "Lightning Release: Lightning Fence no Jutsu" came from them. Before long, four one-sided fences showed up, boxing the container inside before the jutsu activated itself, shocking her to the core.

_**This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough **_

* * *

_Are you sure Kyuubi? _A young man in a black jumpsuit asked his tenet, heading towards the outskirts of Wave, having his blonde hair tied down with his headband, Naruto looked behind him reluctantly, not hearing the fox's response.

_Sorry Baa-chan, but I just can't…not without you or Ero-sannin…_Naruto thought to himself before getting a headache from the fox. _Sorry Kyu_

**Next time, listen to me brat. I'm sure that the Nekotama is around here somewhere, I just can't pinpoint her location. Now then, let's go…**grinning, the Kyuubi got an evil idea. **Who knows…she might even like you for you.** He said, getting the blonde's hopes up. After having to witness Hinata's betrothal and marriage to her cousin Neji, Naruto knew he had to leave, and with Kakashi as the Rokudaime Hokage, he felt the village was in capable hands…or so he hoped.

Hearing a scream of pain, Naruto ran over to the source and saw a girl within the fence of electrical chakra. Quickly taking his headband off, he charged forward, wind chakra forming on his hands for an attack, and wind chakra to his feet for a boost in speed.

_I can't keep this up much longer…Nebi how are you holding up?_ The female container asked her partner as her breath came raggedly, muscles twitching every few minutes.

**I'm barely able to keep you alive and conscious. I say a few more minutes, an hour at best…** The cat replied and Yugito mentally growled. Coughing blood, one of her captors grinned. This captor never liked the girl, especially since the Nebi tore through his household, killing his sister in the disaster…and then having the audacity to summon her dead body to help. Soon though, a blade of wind came down upon one of the gates, dispelling the jutsu as a whole.

Before she fainted, she saw what appeared to be a red spiral on top of a black jumpsuit with minor orange hues mixed in…

* * *

_Kyu, status._ Naruto barked to the fox as the fox sighed. When Naruto went battle mode, not only was he a genius, but also became more focused and less social. It had its up and downs, but it was something that the jailed beast liked in his container.

**Four members of Kumo, BOLT strength at least. The girl behind us…she's…she's the Nebi's container! **Kyu responded angrily and with their minds synched, the four elite shinobi from Kumogakure started to choke on the massive amount of killer intent rolling off this young man, not only from the man, but also from the beast within.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked, but Naruto didn't answer, just disappearing and reappearing behind him, and as the commanding officer tried turning around, he noticed blood entering his vision before he started to see two of everything. Dispelling the wind blade, Naruto created the cross seal that he was famous for, and soon, several copies of the blonde appeared as well.

"Kage Bunshin!" another of the remaining three shouted, awe and fear lacing his voice. Awe in the fact that the young man could do it, fear because he was on the receiving end of what would happen. Before anything else could be said, one of the clones grabbed the surprised ninja, kneed him in the family jewels and as he was falling down in pain, the clone slashed his throat with a kunai. The other two gulped in fear, before they started to hack away, some of the clones being unlucky and dispelled because of their bad luck. When enough were missing, the two retreated, but Naruto wasn't going to have any of that.

"For your actions against one of my own, I sentence you to death. Let it be known that Namikaze Naruto sent you to your graves," Naruto said before charging a ball of chakra into his open hand. Becoming a sphere, Naruto put his other hand on top of the wrist before activating the jutsu with it's name. "Rasengan: Taihoutama (Cannonshot)," (A/N: Think of it as a strong Rei Gun from YYH) and as soon as he said it, the ball travelled from his hand, and straight through the two remaining shinobi, killing them instantly. Dropping his hand to the side, Kyuubi started healing the burned tenketsu.

* * *

It was at this time that Yugito chose to wake up. Looking into the blue eyes of her savior, she felt blood rising to her cheeks before she shied away from the blonde. Moving her eyes from side to side, she saw two bodies, one having a perfect slash down the middle, and another with what appeared to be a slash across the throat.

_He knows the Wind Blade Jutsu…I hope he isn't going to try something with me… _Coughing, Yugito noticed that she held crimson blood within her hand before the blonde male came over to her.

"Finally awake I see. I'm not a medic or anything, but maybe I can help you heal those internal wounds?" The blonde asked as Yugito just nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. She heard him quickly mutter what seemed like 'thank you obaa-chan' as his hands started to glow a pale green/red color.

_He's just like me…_she thought to herself as she felt some of the wounds healing quicker and some of her inner organs that were having trouble were slowly reconnecting and doing what they were suppose to do.

"Well…That should be it…," he paused, waiting for her to give him her name. When she answered, he grinned. "Yuu-chan," causing the female to growl at the nickname the boy gave her. Before she could ask a similar question, the boy answered her unanswered question. "Namikaze Naruto. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said, grinning when the girl looked shocked at the information

**Kyu-kun is still alive!**

_Kyu-kun?_ Yugito asked the neko, to which the queen of the cats could only blush before Yugito started giggling. She noticed that Naruto was waiting patiently for her and when she came to, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"No problem. That happens to me as well when I talk to the furry king."

**Hey!** Kyuubi yelled into his head, but Naruto ignored it as usual, instead focusing his attention on the girl in front of him. Pulling out his headband and retying it to his head, Yugito let out a gasp of surprise. A wind user from Konoha?! She only heard of one such shinobi, and that was Sarutobi Asuma.

_Who is this guy?!_

_**  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
**_

"Why…" Yugito started to ask before Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to answer that question yet. He was willing to answer any others except for the why.

"Please…don't ask, I will tell you eventually, but the wounds are too fresh right now…," he started to say as he was rubbing his eyes. Any other time, Yugito would have probably laughed at a guy crying, but this wasn't the time for that.

Wiping the last tear away, Yugito noticed how vulnerable the boy was and felt sorry for him. Slowly getting up under her own power, she carefully hugged the boy. She noticed how Naruto tensed for a few moments at the interaction, but soon broke down crying, letting all of his emotions break open with that one amount of human contact.

"Shhh…It's okay, it will all be all right. Everything will be all right," she said as the boy cried onto her shoulder, wetting her shirt with his tears. Soon after, the crying stopped and so did the tears.

_**  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there.  
**_

"I'm sorry…I've heard it's usually the other way around," he said lightly chuckling at the scene. "Anyways, were you heading anywhere, Yuu-chan?" he asked before getting a glare from the girl and a small cat-like hiss from her as well.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" She asked and sighed when he nodded his head in the negative. "…fine, but I get to call you whatever I want, deal?" Seeing him nod, she grinned evilly. "all right then Foxy-chan. Anyways, I was running for my life, I didn't have a plan of where to go…I'm probably considered a Nuke-nin by now…," she said before looking down in sadness.

"Why not travel with me?" He asked before the girl grinned and the neko sealed within purred in agreement. Grabbing her hand, they both froze for a second and blushed. _It feels like I've done this before…_they both thought and blushed before he let go. Yugito quickly grabbed it, not wanting to let go for some strange reason. She ignored the laughter that was coming from the two-tailed cat. She didn't know that back before they were sealed, both Kyuubi and Nibi were in the same position.

**If only they knew…**the two demons thought, each laughing to themselves about how destiny was kind to the two sealed demons. Now if only they could see each other again…

"Hey Foxy-chan?" Yugito asked as Naruto looked in her direction. "Do you feel like we've done this before?" She asked her companion as he nodded, confirming her thoughts. Grinning evilly, she told Naruto her idea before both stood there quietly.

A few seconds later, they both burst out laughing. After the laughter died down, the two panted as pangs of laughter still echoed between the both of them. "What are the chances…?"

"That our demons were potential mates at one time," she finished for him, still getting down from their laughter at their demon's expense. Walking along, they noticed that the sunlight was setting and seeing the bridge connecting to Wave, he grabbed her hand and rushed along, Yugito trying to keep up, a blush on her face as they rushed through the twilight.

_**  
Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdinmy breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.  
**_

Years passed as the two lived in Wave, and during that time, they continued to fight several other shinobi from Kumo and other nations, including a few bandits as well, earning the nickname of Crimson Twister. Now at the age of 21 and 23, both Naruto and Yugito were talking to their respective demons for the final time. During the years, they both noticed it was easier to draw the youki.

_Are you sure, there's nothing we can do?_ Naruto asked Kyuubi as the fox nodded his head in the negative. Saddened at the fact that he couldn't save the one person that was with him throughout his life, Kyuubi started to fade away.

**I'm sorry…for all the grief I gave you…I hope…I hope you and Yugito-chan live long and have many children…** the fox lord stated, slowly fading away into nothingness. He noticed that Yugito had the same look on her face as well, assuming that Nibi told her the same things that Kyuubi did and before they could move, their bodies fell to the forest floor and starting glowing. Anyone passing by would see it as their bodies on fire, but the two auras were the remaining youki as it transformed them into their respective demons. Naruto became a full-fledged Kyuubi Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) and Yugito became a full Nibi Oni Neko (Two Tailed Demon Cat), groaning in pain, the two carefully set up and looked at each other.

"They're gone…" Naruto said, as Yugito just nodded, tears running down both their faces, as they were silent for a few minutes for their respective demon that acted as a father/mother to the two.

"It's a good thing they told us about this otherwise we'd probably be in town and scaring several civilians," Yugito said, a sad grin on her face as Naruto mirrored it. "We should make graves for them…," she started, but Naruto disagreed with her.

"If anyone knew about the graves, they'd destroy them in an instant, because of what they are. Come on, I want you to meet some people…," he cryptically said as the new Queen of the cats looked onwards as the new fox lord travelled deeper into the forest, before Yugito spotted the male near a cliff with two crosses, and a rusted Zanbatō along one of the graves. "Hey Haku-chan, eyebrowless freak," he started to say as Yugito just watched on interest.

_**  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**You can´t give up!  
When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on  
**_

Once he was done, he turned back to Yugito, "Yuu-chan…these two people were some of my first kills, one was directly and one was indirectly. It was also where I used Kyuubi's power for the first time after I thought my friend, my surrogate brother died on me. It gets worse from there…I had to kill him, and even though I promised the person I had a crush on, he didn't want to go back home and work for power…he wanted it handed to him on a silver platter; that's why he was betraying his village. Because of him…my one time crush turned her back on me. That was bad, but it wasn't the worst of it. The Legendary Medic, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, gave away her life to protect mine from the politics of the Konoha Council once they learned I was the cause of their "Precious" Uchiha's death and why my sensei was put in her place. Then my sensei died, correcting a mistake that he made years ago by showing three children how to protect themselves…and then, my friends grew up. They all remembered me, sure, but while I was gone, they slowly started forming relationships with each other, some forced, some not…"

"You couldn't stay in that village, just like I couldn't stay in mine…that's why you left, isn't it Naru-kun?" she asked at the boy nodded before Yugito embraced her Naruto in a hug. After she let go, she kept her arms around the blonde fox and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know…if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't have been wandering and without that, I would have died. So…you can thank your village for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Meeting me, of course." She said before they both fell into silence, watching the sun starting to set. Naruto was happy, but there was still one more thing that he wanted to do…something he hoped that Yugito wouldn't mind

_**  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.  
**_

Thinking about what to say to start the conversation, he decided to just wing it like he usually did. "Yuu-chan?" He asked, getting the female's attention.

"Yeah Foxy-kun?"

"Did the Nebi ever tell you about the mating process?" He asked, getting a no from her. Sighing, the blonde explained everything to the raven-hair neko that Kyu told him and soon, the female let go, her brain registering all the information that he just told her. Not hearing an answer, Naruto sighed to himself, thus bringing Yugito out of her stupor.

"Sorry Foxy-kun, but that was a lot of information at once. It took my brain a little while to understand and register the information. If you still want to…I will gladly become your mate," Yugito said, causing a grin to appear on Naruto's features, not that she could see. Turning around, Naruto asked her one final time if she was sure. Receiving a nod, Naruto kissed her on the lips. Moving down, he slowly licked the place where Kyu instructed him to and then softly said sorry before inserting his fangs into the skin, breaking it. Whimpering slightly, Yugito held in her cry of pain as blood started flowing from it.

Taking his fangs out, he slowly licked away the blood, causing Yugito to shiver in pure pleasure. "Now then, you do the same to me…" he said, and before long, Yugito was licking the blood away from where she bit Naruto as he shivered in pleasure. What happens next, only time would tell.

_**  
Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There s gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

END

Dragon and Sword Master: Once again, I ask anyone reading this not to take it off here. Other than that, I hoped you liked it and if you did, please hit the review button below and tell me what you think. I'll take anything, even flames...but they'll be used to power up my own fire skills...anyways, if anyone wants to continue where I left off, just PM me first and I'll probably give you the go-ahead, but it's always nice to ask first. See you with a new installment of "Mending a Broken Soul" and "Son of a Kitsune" in the near future!


End file.
